iridiumcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
IridiumCraft Emergency Guide
Welcome to the IridiumCraft Emergency Guide. Make sure to refer to this article when a disaster is offically declared on the server by a admin. This guide will give you enough information to be able to have peace of mind for your virtual belongings. First, take a few precautions, put all of your valuables in a secure triple-block-thick obsidian vault. Then, shift all of your important objects underground in the event of a Perpetual Orbit Falldown (POF). Once you have your stuff shifted underground, move half of it to another location in the event the POF has a uneven distribution of TNT and nails your base hard enough to puncture the chests. In the event of a Perpetual Orbit Beatdown or Perpetual Orbit Armageddon, please refer to their specific sections. Now, here are a few guides to specific events. Begging Player Invasion If a player decides to "try" to quit the server unless you do (something), do not listen, many players have pulled this trick before without avail. Just bunker down, wait them out, ignore them, and just wait until a Admin appears to save the day. Hacker Squad If the server is hacked by a squad of hackers, put all of your items into your chests, you will probably be killed and your corpse looted. Then, get off the server, notify an admin on the Wiki, and they will in-turn notify jvan2, who will in-turn fix the issue. Defective Admin If a admin betrays the server and starts op'ing random people, please notify an actual admin (4greo, jvan2, etc.) about the issue, they will deal with it. Griefer Squad In the event a large squad of griefers has gotten onto the server and a admin is not there to save you, double-check your base's faction claims, your base security, and bunker down. Wear your best suit of armor, you WILL need it. Once the attack lessens down, notify a admin on this wiki. Snake Infestation Snakes are extremely deadly creatures. They can bypass faction protections and gladly will. They can deal huge amounts of damage to both you and your base and WILL steal the stuff out of your chests. Your main course of action, once you see snakes in the distance OR you notice snakes near your base, get all of your valuables, and run! Notify your faction leader or a admin if the situation gets out of hand. Cacti Boss Infestation Notify a server admin ASAP! A Cacti Boss Infestation does not only damage your base and belongings, but is a threat to the entire server, a Cacti Boss Infestation gets worse over time, and the damage done will get worse over time. Cacti Bosses spawn Sand-Worms, which will burrow through your base and kill you. Just run as fast as you can from your base. Do not bother grabbing your loot, the administration team will reimburse you if you inform them within 12 hours of seeing the infestation. Perpetual Orbit Falldown A POF is the immediate aftermath of a absolutely massive TNT Bomb being detonated. Such TNT-Bombs typically exceed 30,000 blocks of TNT in size and will lag the server horribly. Assuming the server does not crash multiple times. You may ask what exactly is a POF? A POF is where TNT from a TNT-Bomb is sent flying past the height limit of Y-256 (the top of the world) and does not fall back down after. A good example is the The 121k Armageddon, which goes into the class of a Perpetual Orbit Beatdown. TNT from a POF generally will come back down, but it is impossible to determine when ''it will fall back down. The result of a POF generally involves a massive area getting carpet-bombed indiscriminately. To prevent you losing your loot to a POF, build your base deep underground or in a very well defended area. Mountains are generally a very good area to build a POF-Bunker in, since the mountain-tops will take some of the falling TNT. Deserts are some of the worst places to build a bunker, due to the inevitable Cacti Boss Infestations that will occur after the POF. Most POFs will last about a real-life week. Perpetual Orbit Beatdown A Perpetual Orbit Beatown is the immediate aftermath of a absolutely gigantic TNT-Bomb being detonated. TNT-Bombs that cause POBs are generally more then 100,000 TNT in size, typically in perfect-sphere shape. A perfect example is The 121k Armageddon. Defending against a POB is mostly the same as against a POF, remember where to set up a bunker, except remember that the dispersion area of a POB is '''DRAMATICALLY' larger then the dispersion area of a POF. A POB also takes longer to fall down and will fall down in bigger groups of TNT then a POF. Remember that at points your obsidian bunker will not cut it. When you hear warnings of a POB, you may want to consider a Admin-Sanctioned SafeHouse in the event of a POB. Perpetual Orbit Armageddon A POA is a purely hypotheical form of a POF. a TNT-Bomb causing a POA is generally larger then 500,000 blocks in size and will absolutely pound the Earth for real-life weeks. In the event of a POA, it will be announced beforehand on both the Wiki and the Server itself. You WILL need to head to a SafeHouse in the event of a POA. Said SafeHouses are typically built out of Bedrock, quadruple-thick. Admin War Whenever Admins get mad at eachother, they usually engage in a battle royale. This battle royale is typically done using admin-powers, and thus, is very destructive to the world. If you do not want to be attacked in a admin war, put all of your valuables in a ender chest and stay at your base. A Admin War typically will end with a POF or POB, so have your Bunker ready or your stuff in a Safehouse. Wither Apocalypse Due to a certain Plugin, there is a small chance that large hordes of Withers will be spawned without a admin doing it. These large hordes of Withers are typically 10-20 strong and are extremely deadly. Generally, just follow the precautions and procedures for a POF.